


Some People Move On

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [48]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, It's time to talk about Maria..., That summary is horrible, Valkyrie is a few key informations short, a whole lot of sadness, buckets of tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Thor asks Carol and Monica to help the Asgardian ship back to Earth, so of course, Carol is on it. And Valkyrie wishes Carol could be on her too.





	Some People Move On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Probably one of the worst summaries I have ever put out, but I won't back down. Also, my Internet is back!! Finally! At least the guys that went to fix it this morning assured us it was back for good, so I'll take his word for it. But you know what that means: back to a daily schedule! I don't know how many more stories I'm going to write for this series, I have about ten stories already planned, I should return to see Endgame this weekend so maybe it'll give me more ideas. We'll see.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and I'll see you tomorrow!

"And that's how you save an entire city from falling out," Carol concluded as she and Monica landed on the lawn in front of the Avengers HQ.

  
Monica let out an angry sigh.

  
"That is not even how it happened! I swear, if you tell me another story of your glory days with the Avengers, I'm asking Natasha to pair me up with someone else!"

  
Carol chuckled, then gave a daughter a fake-pout.

  
"Aw, but you used to love my stories."

  
"Yeah, when I was twelve!"

  
They walked toward the main building, still bickering, when Natasha and Thor came walking up to them.

  
"Hey, how's the satellite?" Carol asked as she saw her friends approaching.

  
"It's emitting again, which is what it's supposed to do, I assume," Nat replied.

  
She looked up at Thor.

  
"Carol... I need your help," he said.

  
Carol nodded, her serious face on once again. She crossed her arms and nodded, motioning that she was ready to listen. Behind her, Monica stroke almost the exact same pause, listening attentively to the god of thunder.

  
"The Asgardian ship is on its way to our location. They finally contacted me."

  
Carol smiled with relief for her friends.

  
"They're alright! Awesome!"

  
Thor shook his head.

  
"They are stuck in front of an asteroid belt. I would have asked Rocket and Nebula, but they are busy at the moment."

  
"You want us to fly on over?" Carol asked.

  
Thor nodded.

  
"No problem!"

  
Carol turned to Monica.

  
"Ready for another trip to space?"

  
Monica rolled her eyes.

  
"As long as you stop telling your fake mission stories!"

  
Carol faked offense.

  
"They're not fake! I just modified them a bit!"

* * *

  
  
The flight to the ship was quick. Monica was able to keep up with Carol easily, and where Carol had to punch her way through any obstacles, Monica could simply phase through them, which was a huge advantage. Carol imagined they must have looked pretty incredible from afar, two balls of light bending matter around them to fly faster than the speed of sound, leaving a long tail of light behind them.

  
They found the Asgardian ship stopped in front of a massive asteroid belt, to wide to go under or over without losing too much fuel. Carol couldn't imagine that they had much left after wandering through space for so long. It was a long blue ship, just like Thor had described. Half of his people were inside. This was by far the most precious cargo Carol had carried since Monica had become too big for her to carry.

  
However, to her surprise, it wasn't an Asgardian in the pilot seat. It was a Kronan. Carol didn't remember Thor mentioning anything about a Kronan. She connected her helmet to the ship's communication system and activated it.

  
"Are you the refugee Asgardian ship?" she asked.

  
The Kronan replied:

  
"Oh, well, we used to be a Revolutionary ship, but the revolution was a success, and now we're a refugee ship, I suppose. Hi, I'm Korg, this is Miek," he continued, pointing to the pink larva in the co-pilot seat which Carol had not noticed until now. "Might you be a star of some kind?" Korg then asked.

  
"I'm your lucky star, that's for sure," Carol replied with a smile.

  
She liked this Kronan's attitude, he was so soft-spoken and friendly. She could see why Thor would keep him around.

  
"Are you the one in charge around here, Korg?" she asked.

  
"Oh no, I'm just here for the ride. You might want to talk to Valkyrie, though."

  
He turned with difficulty in his seat.

  
"Valkyrie!" he called out. "There's someone at the window for you!"

  
A few seconds later, someone climbed up into the cockpit, grumbling:

  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

  
It was a woman, shorter than Carol, wearing a white and gold Asgardian armor with a blue cape. A sword was strapped to her back. Her long dark hair was braided in the middle but remained loose on her shoulder. She had beautiful dark eyes that looked with surprise and interest at Carol. She looked fierce, she looked like a warrior. She was a warrior, Carol had no doubt about it.

  
Valkyrie blinked under the combined lights of Carol and Monica.

  
"What the hell, Korg? Did you park us in front of a star or something?"

  
"No. It's just these star ladies they wanted to talk to you."

  
Valkyrie placed her hand over her eyes, protecting her vision as she moved closer to the window.

  
"Thor sent us," Carol said, finding her voice again. "We're here to take you to Earth."

  
"What, are you gonna blast through that asteroids field or something?" Valkyrie asked.

  
"Something like that. Do you have a somewhat competent pilot who could get you through?"

  
"I'm not a competent pilot," Korg answered simply. "Miek's better but he doesn't have his arms anymore, so he can't reach the wheel."

  
As if to demonstrate, Miek tried to push himself off of the seat to get his tiny tiny hands on the wheel. He rolled back against the backrest a few seconds later, never having come close to his objective. Valkyrie shrugged.

  
"I'm not half bad, but I'm better after a bottle or two."

  
Carol almost choked on her own spit. Those were the people Thor had chosen to escort his people to safety? Really? It was a miracle they had made it that far. Carol switched channels to talk only to Monica.

  
"Can you go in? Take the command? I'll blow a path through the belt but there's going to be a lot of small debris."

  
"I'm on it."

  
Monica moved to the side of the ship, where the door was sealed. Carol switched channel again to talk to the inside of the ship.

  
"I'm sending someone in to take the wheel."

  
"Someone?" Valkyrie replied with hesitation. "We don't have an airlock, no one can open the door or we'll all get flushed out!"

  
There were a few panicked screams coming from behind them, and Valkyrie looked back. Monica walked into the cockpit, without so much as a speck of spatial dust on her jacket.

  
"How did you do that?" Valkyrie asked.

  
"It's my specialty," Monica simply replied.

  
She moved to Korg's seat, and he relinquished it willfully, his eyes wide with wonder. Monica took a good look at the controls. They didn't seem too complicated. She'd piloted the Benatar once, it couldn't be any more difficult. In front of the window, Carol turned to the wall of floating rocks.

  
"How much fuel do they have left?" Carol asked.

  
"Not a lot," Monica could only reply, as she couldn't read the language of the display, only understood the symbol of the almost empty vial.

  
"Alright, let's hope it's enough to get them through the belt. I'll push them home after that."

  
"Got it."

  
Carol started blasted the nearest rocks, and Monica turned the motor back on, slowly following her mother.

* * *

  
  
They made their way through the belt with little to no difficulty, Monica's piloting skills taking over whenever necessary, while Carol cleared the way. Once they were in the clear, Carol pushed the ship all the way to Earth without much trouble. It was heavier than the Benatar, but still not as heavy as Kree warheads.

  
Monica landed the ship on the Avengers' front lawn, Carol landing beside them. The ramp was lowered and everyone walked off, all too glad to see the real ground and blue sky around them. Carol was welcoming everyone on Earth with a smile when Valkyrie walked out. She leaned against the side of the ship, arms crossed and a smirk on her lips.

  
"You're easier to see once you turn off the light show."

  
Carol shrugged.

  
"My powers have their pros and cons."

  
"I'd say a big con is that it's hiding you too well."

  
Carol frowned slightly, unsure of what Valkyrie was talking about. Thor arrived then, saluted by all of his subjects. He tried to smile at them, then brushed past them all the way to Valkyrie.

  
"Your Majesty," she joked upon seeing him. "You found yourself a new eye."

  
"That? Yes, my friend Rabbit gave it to me. How is everyone?"

  
"Oh, they probably would all be dead in a few days if it weren't for your friend over here," Valkyrie said, pointing to Carol.

  
"It was nothing, really."

  
Monica waited until the last of the refugees, Miek and Korg included, walked off the ship to walk off herself. Beside her, Korg was talking about his failed revolution, and how he hadn't printed enough pamphlets. She stopped paying attention when she noticed Valkyrie, standing a bit close to her mother, with that smile and that look in her eyes. Carol was being her friendly self, but the more Monica watched her the more she realized, her mother had no idea what was going on. That was, until Valkyrie moved a bit more closely, and said:

  
"Well, his Majesty's going to be busy for a while, getting everyone settled and all that. How about you and I go get a drink? I bet you got some pretty great stories that could impress a girl."

  
Things finally seemed to connect in Carol's mind. Her smile fell, changing to a somewhat perplexed expression.

  
"I'm sorry, I'm... I'm tired... I'll just go get some sleep."

  
She practically ran away from Valkyrie. Monica climbed down the ramp and brushed past Thor, walking quickly after her mother.

  
"I'll go talk to her," she said as she passed the two Asgardians.

  
Valkyrie watched them go with confusion.

  
"I messed up, didn't I?" she asked.

  
Thor sighed.

  
"I'll explain to you later, I promise. Right now, we have tents to pitch."

  
"Hurray..."

* * *

  
  
Monica found Carol on the roof, looking at her phone. Her shoulders were shaking. Small, strangled sobs came from her crying form. Monica felt something hack at her heart at the sight. Carol looking so small and vulnerable was not something she had ever seen. She assumed it was something her mother may have had experience dealing with, but she didn't know how.

  
She tentatively came to sit beside Carol. Quickly, the blonde tried to brush the tears away from her eyes. It was useless, however, as more kept flowing. Monica looked at Carol's phone. She'd been looking at a picture of her and Maria, probably taken just a short amount of time before the snap.

  
"I..." Monica tried.

  
What was she supposed to say?

  
"I wasn't there either, when mom... I was at here when suddenly Daniels started dusting. We all panicked, put as much distance between all of us. We thought it was some sort of virus, you know? Almost everyone in the break room just disappeared."

  
Monica paused, looking at her hands, fidgeting with the fingers of her gloves.

  
"When the Avengers came back, they sent a message to everyone who worked at the complex. Send us a reply if you're alive, if your family is alive. Stay with them. I wanted to fly home, see if mom was okay, but the sky wasn't clear, there were so many planes still trying to make their way home. I waited and waited, but her answer never came. So I took the car. I was almost in Washington when I passed by this research complex and..."

  
A sob strangled her voice in her throat. She placed a hand on her mouth to try and keep it in, but soon enough, her own tears were rolling down her cheeks.

  
"I still can't believe she's not here anymore..." Monica muttered.

  
"You know how everyone is telling us to move on?" Carol suddenly said, her voice broken and small.

  
Monica nodded. We have to move on. Steve kept repeating it, to try and motivate them. We have to get past our defeat and continue to help people as best as we can.

  
"I didn't even notice Valkyrie was flirting with me until she proposed that drink," she explained, laughing at her own blindness. "But then I thought 'I can't wait to tell Maria, she'll probably find it funny...' except..."

  
Another sob racked Carol's body. She pursed her lips and sniffed, brushing more tears way.

  
"I can't move on. I can't."

  
Monica tried to erase the tears steams off her face.

  
"You can't now, but... this is like every heartache. And maybe one day you'll fall in love again... Mom would want you to be happy, even if it's without her," Monica reasoned because she thought it was the right thing to say.

  
Carol shook her head.

  
"I can't be happy without her. I know it. I won't move on."

  
Carol took in a deep breath, trying to calm the sobs blossoming her chest.

  
"Maria waited six years for me. She didn't move on, even if she didn't know I would come back. I don't know if she'll ever come back, if there's a chance that she might come back one day, but I won't move on. Not now, not in six years, not in a hundred."

  
Monica hugged her mother, and Carol hugged her back fiercely.

  
"Mom always secretly loved how stubborn you were," Monica said with a sad smile.

  
This, at least, got Carol to laugh.

* * *

  
  
Carol was in the training room because it was the only place she could be really alone these days. It was good to punch bags, alone with just her angry music. It was all she needed.

  
When the door opened suddenly, she was expecting Monica or Nat to come in, or Steve at the very least. But certainly not Valkyrie. Valkyrie, whom she'd been running away from like a plague since her arrival. Thor was in Norway, discussing the possibility of the Asgardian taking over a small coastal town there, but he had apparently not taken Valkyrie with him.

  
Valkyrie waved at her and Carol punched the bag twice more before she stopped its swinging and pulled off her earphones. Valkyrie had discarded her armor and was wearing sweatpants and a sweater. Probably borrowed from Natasha, by the looks of it, since they were about the same size.

  
"Am I bothering you?" she asked.

  
Carol looked back at the bag, hesitant to punch it again.

  
"Depends. Are you here to ask me for a drink again?"

  
Valkyrie grimaced.

  
"Actually, I'm here to apologize for that. See, I didn't know you were married. Didn't know what happened to your wife either. Thor told me, I hope you don't mind. I'm sorry."

  
Carol took off the boxing gloves and threw them in a corner.

  
"It's not your fault."

  
Valkyrie shrugged.

  
"I'm not the subtle type. Usually, if I want something I just take it."

  
"In that case, you'll get along just fine with Rocket," Carol replied.

  
Valkyrie chuckled.

  
"The rabbit? Yeah, I met him, he's nice."

  
Carol frowned, wondering what was up with Asgardian and raccoons. She took the bag off its hook and moved to put it away, turning her back to Valkyrie in the process.

  
"Really there's nothing you have to apologize about. I reacted poorly. No one had actually flirted with me in a long time."

  
"I don't believe that," Valkyrie replied. "Everyone wants to flirt with a girl like you. You flirting back is another matter."

  
Carol froze, her back still turned to Valkyrie. She was very close to storming off. How was it possible that every single one of her conversations with the warrior ended so poorly? Valkyrie, however, continued:

  
"I get it, you know. I lost someone that mattered a lot to me. It was a long time ago. She died, no she... she sacrificed herself to protect me. I'm still mourning her, you know. Every time I think about her, it still hurts. Worst part is there's nothing I can do about it. I tried drinking, I tried moving on. I couldn't. She's still haunting me. But, that's how I know it was real."

  
Carol turned around slowly. Valkyrie's confident facade was gone. She wasn't on the verge of tears like Carol was every time she thought about her wife, but there was deep sorrow in her eyes that couldn't be ignored.

  
"When did she die?" Carol asked.

  
"One thousand one hundred and two years ago," Valkyrie replied. "Give or take."

  
Carol had never felt so hollow and desperate. She sunk against the nearest wall, her eyes lost on the training mat. She already felt dead inside, and she was virtually immortal. In a thousand years, she would still feel dead, she knew.

  
"How do you do it?" Carol asked. "How do you wake up every day and live without her?"

  
"I don't. For the longest time, I didn't. I tried not thinking about it. I tried drinking myself to death. But with everything that happened recently... I'm just thinking about what she would have thought of me. If she would have been proud of me. I'm trying to make her proud."

  
Carol sighed longly and nodded.

  
"Make her proud. That I know how."

  
She pushed herself off the wall and approached Valkyrie. She extended a hand.

  
"I'm Carol Danvers, by the way."

  
Valkyrie took her hand in hers.

  
"People call me Valkyrie."

  
They shook hand. As they did, Valkyrie looked around.

  
"They told me this was a training room. Want to spar?"

  
Carol smirked.

  
"Why not? But I'm warning you, I'm not going easy on..."

  
Valkyrie used Carol's hand still in hers, to twist her arm and topple her. Carol was on her back before she could finish her sentence. She blinked, stunned, and Valkyrie took a few steps back to let her get back on her feet.

  
"Is that really all you can do, light show?"

  
Carol pushed herself up and jumped to her feet.

  
"Oh, you're on!"


End file.
